


Not A Girlfriend

by rox_fanfics



Series: Not A Girlfriend [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artist Steve Rogers, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes-centric, Domestic Avengers, Hipster Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers-centric, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Shrinkyclinks Fest 2020, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rox_fanfics/pseuds/rox_fanfics
Summary: “I have a place to stay,” Soldat said after a moment of silence, making Tony roll his eyes.“Of course you do, but I can assure you that this one is much better. What, you got a girlfriend? She can stay here too, though I wouldn’t take you for the romantic type-”“Not a girlfriend,” Soldat said quietly.OR: The Shrinkyclinks Avenger Bucky trope I love so much.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Avengers Team, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Not A Girlfriend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805596
Comments: 7
Kudos: 400





	Not A Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2am and I'm tired

Tony flew around Manhattan, blasting the nearby aliens and trying his best to get find the weakness of the big guy. 

“I’m bringing the party to you guys,” Tony said over coms, rounding the corner with the huge flying whale thing. 

“I-I don’t see how that’s a party,” he heard Natasha mutter, seeing some shapes below that looked like her and Soldat. 

Soldat his kind of just, shown up to the fight half an hour ago with a metal arm and guns blazing, saying he was sent by director Fury as back up.

“Soldat, Nat, be ready to hit something!” Tony yelled, trying to find any spot of weakness in the monster’s armor. 

“Sir, we would run out of power before we could penetrate that shell,” JARVIS’s voice came through, making Tony wince a little as he thought of what he had to do. 

“Alright, time to do the gross part of the superhero job,” Tony said to himself, flying into the monster’s mouth as it roared in rage. 

“Eww, eww, eww, eww!” Tony muttered, feeling the pressure of internal organs bursting and fluids moving around. 

“That’s really gross,” Soldat said, holding up his shield to cover both from him and Natasha from the alien’s falling guts and fluids. 

Soldat’s shield wasn’t fancy, but it got the job done (Tony couldn’t wait to get his hands on it and maybe give the stone-cold killer’s weapon a paint job)

However, Soldat didn’t solely rely on the shield, he had more guns and knives than Tony had ever seen on a person (possibly more than Natasha, but he wasn’t sure)

“You guys ok on the ground?” Clint asked from who knows where, 

“I think so, but I need to get up to the power source-” Natasha said,

“I’ll give you a boost,” Soldat grunted, holding up his shield, his face covered by a black mask that made him impossible to read. 

“You sure about this, Nat?” Clint asked, sounding worried, 

“Yeah, it’ll be fun,” she said, sounding a little less confident than she had a moment ago. 

Tony heard Soldat count down from three and then saw a figure lunch into the air, landing on one of the alien chariot things. 

“Holy shit,” Tony mumbled, shooting a few more aliens that were trying their best to breach the perimeter the police had set up. 

Needless to say, this wasn’t a battle Tony would walk away from unscathed. 

That point was proven when Tony had to direct a nuke into an alien wormhole and nearly dying after falling back down to earth. 

“Guys, I think there’s a shawarma joint near here, I don’t know what it is but I want to try it. You guys up for shawarma?” Tony asks, making Natasha smirk and roll her eyes at him. 

“I have apprehended Loki, he will not be bothering Midgard for a least another millennia,” Thor boomed, sounding proud of himself. 

“That’s great Thor, you want to join us? What about you Manchurian Candidate?” Tony asks, pointing at Soldat who was still wearing his mask even though the danger was gone for now. 

“No,” Soldat said quietly, giving Tony a once over and turned on his heel after deciding that the man wasn’t in immediate danger. 

“Hey, where are you going, metal arm?” Clint called after him, standing up from his spot where he had been kneeling next to Tony 

“Home,” Soldat replied curtly, not turning around as he kept walking. 

Tony shrugged, “It’s alright, he’s a weird dude, but I bet he’s just a fluffy marshmallow under all that!” he looked at Bruce who just shrugged. 

“Sure, Tony,” Bruce said, crossing his arms and watching Soldat go. 

~

“Why exactly are we here?” Natasha asked, looking around the tower and focusing her glare on a security camera. 

“Well, Fury wants us to be more of a ‘team’, so I’m inviting all of you to live in Avengers tower with me!” Tony threw up his arms and smiled at the emotionless faces of his teammates. 

“...What?” Clint asked, sounding like he wasn’t hearing right. 

Tony rolled his eyes, “If we live together, we can bond and we’ll be ready to go on missions at the drop of a dime, what do you say?”

“Sure, I don’t have anywhere else to stay,” Natasha said, still glaring at the security camera. 

“Don’t worry Wonder Woman, there aren’t any cameras on your floor, just some speakers so you can communicate with JARVIS,” Tony said, motioning for the group to follow him into the elevator. 

“JARVIS?” Clint asked, sounding even more confused. 

“JARVIS is my AI, he runs this building and does more work for Stark Industries than anyone, expect Pepper of course,” Tony grabbed a Stark pad and started tapping rapidly as the elevator went up. 

“Hello, Sir,” said a pleasant voice as they exited the elevator onto what looked like a huge living room connected to an open kitchen. 

“Hey, J, I’ve got some friends with me,”

“I can see that, sir,”

Tony raised his eyebrow at the ceiling, “Is that sass I hear? I can reprogram you,” Tony threatened, though the Avengers could tell there wasn’t anything behind it. 

“So, I need a headcount, how many of you are staying here? You can bring significant others if you have any, just tell me who they are,” Tony face the group. 

Clint said he would move in, as well as Natasha and Bruce. 

Thor regretfully declined because he had duties on Asgard, but he wanted a room for when he visited earth. 

Soldat just stood there, looking around the room.

“You told me this was urgent,” he finally spoke up, making everyone face him. 

“Of course it’s urgent, anything concerning me is urgent, Terminator,” Tony said, looking a little annoyed by Soldat’s ‘ungratefulness’. 

“I have a place to stay,” Soldat said after a moment of silence, making Tony roll his eyes. 

“Of course you do, but I can assure you that this one is much better. What, you got a girlfriend? She can stay here too, though I wouldn’t take you for the romantic type-”

“Not a girlfriend,” Soldat said quietly. 

For some reason, the man was wearing his mask, even though nobody else was in battle gear (not even Natasha). 

“Come on, man, you need to trust us in regular life if you’re going to trust us in battle,” Clint said, putting his hand on Soldat’s shoulder. 

Soldat looked at Clint then at the hand on his shoulder. He looked at Clint again and glared. 

“No one but Stevie gets to touch me,” Soldat said quietly, almost too quiet, but Natasha had excellent hearing. 

“Who’s Stevie? I thought you didn’t have a girlfriend,” Natasha teased Soldat who’s eyes widened in panic as he realized what he had said. 

“Stevie isn’t my girlfriend,” Soldat spat out glaring at everyone in the room (except Bruce and Thor who hadn’t done anything). 

“Ok, we get it, executioner, we were just wondering,” Tony muttered, raising his hands in a placating motion which made Soldat stop glaring at them. 

“Thanks for the offer, Stark, but I have a place to stay,” Soldat said, turning on his heel and walking towards the elevator. 

~

Tony wasn’t sure what these guys wanted, let only why they were attacking Manhattan. 

“Tony, did the police set a perimeter?” Bruce asked over coms (he was sitting inside an indestructible safe room in Avengers tower and would remain there unless they called a code green). 

“Sure did, Brucie bear. Thor, hit anything that tries to pass the perimeter,” Tony said, pointing his blaster at a bear/wolf combination. 

“Are they aliens?” Natasha asked, breathing a little harder than normal. 

“Not sure, treat them like they are, though, we can’t be sure until we can run some tests,” Tony said, blasting a few more of the freaks of nature. 

“This is what counts as an emergency,” Soldat grunted, obviously in the middle of fighting something. 

“Jeez, are you still upset about that? My offer still stands if you ever change your mind,” Tony said, blasting a few more monsters. 

The battle went on for a while longer, leading to Soldat getting injured. Not fatally, but enough to make someone worry. 

“I need to see your medical records in case we need to operate,” Bruce said, performing first aid on the deep gash in Soldat’s leg that was bleeding heavily as he was transported to the nearest hospital. 

“I don’t have any records, but Stevie knows everything,” Soldat finally took off his mask for the first time in from of them. 

His face was chiseled with high cheekbones, like a statue, and a little stubble was visible on his cheeks. 

Soldat got out his phone and pressed the call button on one of his contacts. 

“Hey, Stevie,” he said after a moment, sounding fond when he spoke, “You’ll need to come to the hospital, I got injured- don’t worry, they just need medical records and you know my medical history better than anyone,” pause, “Ok, I’ll see you soon, I love you, bye,” Soldat hung up, looking around at the frozen expressions of his teammates. 

“What?” he asked, looking more confused, 

“You said you didn’t have a girlfriend,” Natasha stated simply, making Soldat raise an eyebrow. 

“I don’t,” he stated, 

Tony scoffed, “Bullshit, you just ended a call with ‘I love you’, that only happens with your family or your girlfriend,”

Soldat smirked a little, “Well, Stevie isn’t my girlfriend,” Soldat rested his head on the pillows piled up beneath him on the medical bed. 

“Can’t you just give us your real name? I’m sure I could get medical records from that,” Bruce suggested, typing something into the computer in front of him. 

Soldat shook his head, not really looking at anyone. 

“I don’t have records, as least that I know of. Besides, I doubt they would be on your database,”

“Excuse me, my database is more advanced than most militaries,” Tony sounded slightly offended, giving Soldat a small glare. 

Soldat just raised his hands in a placating manner, “Nothing against you, Stark, it’s just that I haven’t been to a hospital since 1937,”

“I’m sorry, what?” Clint asked, looking around to check that he had heard that right. Were his hearing aids acting up?

“Yup,” Soldat muttered, sounding tired, “Stevie will explain everything, I can’t be bothered,”

Tony sighed, “Typical,” he mumbled with venom, leaning back on his uncomfortable hospital chair. 

Natasha was about to say something when they all heard a disturbance outside, “I’m his damned emergency contact, I deserve to see him!” Tony raised an eyebrow, wondering who would be shouting like this at a hospital. 

“I’m not some crazy fan, you incompetent shit, I’m his boyfriend!” Everyone looked over and saw, to their surprise, that Soldat was smiling widely. 

Before they could ask why, there was the sound of footsteps nearing the room accompanied by medical staff yelling “You don’t have the authority to be back here!”

The voice from earlier responded, “Like hell I do, I’m the person you should have contacted first when you brought him in, so now I know how terrible you guys are at your fucking jobs!” 

All of the Avengers exchanged looked of confusion (except Soldat, who was still grinning widely)

Suddenly, the door to their room burst open, making the whole group (except Soldat) jump up in a fighting position. 

The man standing in front of them was small, maybe 5’ 4, with blonde hair and a skinny frame. 

As soon as he met Soldat’s eyes, his face broke out into a scowl. 

“James Buchanan Barnes, you better have a good explanation for this,” he muttered, completely ignoring the other Avengers. 

“Sorry, Stevie, but the aliens don’t listen to my boyfriend’s rules-”

“I’ll make ‘em listen, you jerk,” The man’s scowl melted away into a fond smile, 

Without hesitation, the man stepped forward, towards Soldat, but Natasha came back to her senses. 

She stepped in front of Soldat’s bed, glaring at the man and daring him to take another step. 

The man - who looked like a skinny hipster with his horn-rimmed glasses, jeans, doc-martens, and knit light brown sweater that hung off his shoulders slightly - met Natasha’s gaze with a deep fire. 

“I’m his fucking boyfriend, so if you don’t get out of the way, I will-”

“Stevie, don’t threaten my colleagues,” Soldat interrupted with a grin, making ‘Stevie’s’ eyes snap towards him, the man’s face softening slightly. 

“Bucky, I just need to know you’re ok, and you told me they needed medical history right after you said you were in the hospital- can’t you tell I’m freaking out a little?” His voice rose slightly as Soldat’s face melted into one of deep concern and sorrow. 

“God- I’m sorry, I didn’t think- I didn’t mean to worry you, babydoll,” Soldat held out his hand, which ‘Stevie’ took without a second thought, completely ignoring Natasha. 

“...Baby-doll?” Tony spoke up, shattering the moment between Soldat and the other man. 

Soldat glared at Tony, keeping his flesh hand on ‘Stevie’s’ arm. 

“You and your fucking 1930s pet names are gonna be the death of me, Barnes,” ‘Stevie’ mumbled before, to everyone’s surprise, kissing Soldat on the lips. 

“Stevie, these guys are idiots, do you want to do the introductions?” Soldat asked with a grin, making Tony splutter and ‘Stevie’ laugh. 

“Sure, babe,”

“I’m sorry, did you just call Soldat, the man who murders for fun, babe?” Tony asked, standing up and looking like he was about to pass out. 

The man laughed, “I knew that you put on a scary face, Buck, but I didn’t think it actually worked,” the man faced the Avengers, “Hi, my name is Steve Rogers, and I’m Bucky’s boyfriend- or I guess you know him as Soldat,”

Steve turned away from the team to face Soldat (or Bucky, apparently) and glared at him. 

“Bucky, I had to leave my class for this,”

Soldat adopted an apologetic expression, “I’m sorry, Stevie,”

“Wait, class? Are you in school or something?” Tony asked. 

Steve rolled his eyes, “Yes, I’m a college student, and I don’t appreciate having to leave my lecture because my boyfriend was too careless in battle,” Steve glared at Soldat, but anyone could see the care in his eyes. 

“I can’t lose you, Buck, I can’t,” Steve’s voice broke and Soldat wrapped his arms around Steve’s small frame, holding him close. 

“I think we should leave,” Bruce suggested, being one of the more sensible ones of the group, “this looks private,”

And so, the Avengers sat in the waiting room of the hospital, all wondering why their teammate had kept this a secret from them.

But, the answer was obvious: He didn’t trust them. 

And they would change that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or comment :)
> 
> You can find updates about my stories/my life on social media!
> 
> Tumblr: rox-fanfics  
> Instagram: rox_fanfics  
> Twitter: rox_fanfics  
> Tik Tok: rox_fanfics


End file.
